


The Calling of the Wind

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Eternal Sword Master Yi skin, Explicit Sexual Content, Finished, Foreplay, Lovers, M/M, Master Yi Bottom, Plot, Sweet, Yasuo Top, blowjob, the prettiest skin duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: Yasuo's having trouble coping with his past experiences, tormented by guilt of a crime he did not commit. He forgets everything when he's with Yi.





	The Calling of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Third story up! Yasuo and Master Yi! Can't believe how little there is about the two.  
> It's a bit late, but it's here, the next one is coming soon!

_Yasuo & Yi_

There was always this warm wind passing through him. A call of a sort; the smell of a certain homeland, something was deeply missed in his heart. It tore his insides apart — how deep the scar ran inside of his bones, how just an inch away from destruction his hands always were.  
  
Such a thing can never be forgiven. Yasuo hung his head, staring at the evaporating ground around him as the teleporter took him up into the rift's arena.  
  
Too much of a familiar place, too many times he experienced death here. Yet, he was afraid to die outside it — the wind seemed restless, thrashing the trees around with no mercy. It's the cry of battle. Noon.  
  
He took notice of the tall figure hitting his shoulder just a second after all the noise started — champions started talking all at once and the tall figure advanced forward in a rush, leaves flowing by his silver boots.  
  
The infamous assassin. Zed. Yasuo recognizes him anywhere, really, he stands out in a threatening way. Not the first time being here with a notorious assassin like him. Yasuo prefers Shen in terms of being a ninja, since the eye of twilight is after all, more talkative. Zed, in some way, was chaos itself.  
  
All the noise was coming from a rough but pure hearted laughter as three stood in a group. The tallest one was Darius, the hand of Noxus, which Yasuo isn't on good terms with. The main reason for that is a couple of drunk throw downs. Noxians can't hold their drink, that's for sure. Now Darius punches almost anyone in the bar. Except for you know, _other noxians._  
  
There are old wounds between them. Between Yasuo and Darius' kind. He never got the last punch, the last breath of air.  
  
Talkative today, as always. Seemingly flirting with Janna, which Yasuo will never understand.  
  
She was a strong breeze, a gentle hurricane able to blow away anything in her way. Yasuo felt quite close to her. Not in a sense that it was romantic, but they spoke a language no one else did.  
Her bright smile turned to Yasuo, gently nodding her head as if in appreciation.  
  
"Look what we have here," Darius was the first one to speak out, a cheeky smirk on his face highlighting his scar, "A little runaway. Having fun in Noxus?"  
  
Yasuo snarled at him, brown eyes focusing a glare on the brute, "Noxus is just as cozy as a demacian prison is to you"  
  
Darius chuckled, picking up his axe and throwing it over his right shoulder, " _Funny_ " He said, "An exile says that to my face when we've already won the war"  
  
_Pretentious bastard._  
  
Janna signaled to go, without saying a word. The swordsman glanced at Darius again, "Gloat and you'll only see defeat".  
  
Without another word Yasuo dashed and continued on his way, deep into the jungle. He could hear laughter behind himself.  
  
Heartbeat. In his ears — suddenly the blood rushed to his head, and he realized he was grasping a corpse. Well, in mentality it was a corpse, but not in this stimulation. Before he knows it he was met by a harsh jab in his left side, making his body jerk to the left to see Janna's hand resting on his naked shoulder, making him snap back to reality.  
  
Again. It happened again. Hands shook, but the grasp on the sky blue sword did not ease.  
  
Yi only hugged him tighter."Yasuo?" A name, belonging to only the swordsman. Janna said called out to him.  
  
  
"It's nothing" Yasuo said, then got up and slid his sword out of the seemingly dead body.  
  
  
Before he knew it, fingers crawled up his back, making him turn around so suddenly again and make Janna flinch in place. What was that?  
  
  
A yell made the swordsman turn back around towards the direction it was coming from, "Hey! That was crazy!" The one Janna was accompanying was Miss Fortune, which Yasuo had no memory even being in this match, "Having a bit too much fun, hunk?" Maybe she was?  
  
  
Why is there a blank spot in his memory?  
  
  
"Yasuo?" Janna said his name again, as if a chant, a voice angelic and eyes glowing baby blue. Her concerned expression made Yasuo tense up, as if he'd never seen it before on her.  
  
  
"I'm fine" The same answer again, the swordsman's eyes wandered to the jungle. And then he moved — the wind followed him.  
  
  
It was a sort of obsession the unforgiven swordsman was accustomed to — blood dripped down his body, not of his own, but rather someone taken.  
  
  
There is no name for it. It's just where the wind pushed him to.  
  
  
He could not recall a thing. None. Blank. A fist gripped the handle of his sword, leaning on it as a palm covered his own face.  
  
  
Yasuo took three more. He never saw the jungler in his sights. Must have been hiding somewhere.  
  
  
Speak of the devil — brown eyes caught a glimpse of blue in sight of the river. And the blue had noticed him as well.  
  
  
"Yasuo?" Again. It sounds like a question, but it's just a puzzled look from afar — a man stood in blue, the water surrounding the figure like a lotus.  
  
  
"Yasuo!"  
  
  
Blank. Except for the white dot in the middle. A voice, speaking, or rather, shouting, like a trip to the past.  
  
  
He didn't do it. An exile. A killer. It wasn't him. Instincts in his blood were of the good, not of the bad. No, he tells himself, it'd offend the Gods to plead innocence.  
  
  
Running. Just running. To nowhere, to nothingness, to darkness. It was always like this — fate — so dull and without any mercy.  
  
  
That's right. He didn't need mercy. The weak need it. The strong get their throats cut with honor.  
  
  
Vivid visions of the temple. Blooming sakura trees, the warmth of summer and the wind kissing bare skin. Eight, probably, or seven.  
  
  
Then he came to. Yasuo's body jerked in response to some kind of trigger, confusion dwelling over him as vision became clearer to the sight of someone so familiar — Yi.  
  
  
Eternal. The only word that came to mind. Flowing coal hair was free in the wind, beautiful brown eyes and dark eyebrows easing tension and shoulders dropped, as if the wuju master was relieved. His robes were blue, like the ocean, a deeper shade than Yasuo's scarf. Katana in its place, showing no signs of aggression.  
  
  
Yi's gaze dropped down on the swordsman laying next to him, flat on his back, eyes a bit in a haze, "You are awake," Soft lips spoke in surprise, snapping him out of that dazed expression, "I'm relieved."  
  
  
Barely five words and the swordsman's hands gripped the uxorious robes, pulling the wuju master down on the grass with him. The shade of the trees hid them, sky blue above. Master Yi's cheeks burned a bright rose pink, traveling down his nose bridge to his ears, where Yi's hair was tucked behind. Then the swordsman realized, while staring into his eyes, just how much he wanted to kiss him.  
  
  
A palm reached out to touch skin, pulling Yi into a kiss as if to truly erase those traces of memories still lingering inside Yasuo's mind. A soft brush, first a bit of a flinch, then eyes closed Yasuo's fingers sneaked their way up Yi's back, tugging the blue robe and pressing himself closer.  
  
  
The kiss soon came to an end. The swordsman pulled his lips away, opening his eyes to a sweet, flustered expression on the wuju master's face. He seemed to be at a loss for words — lips parted for a second, but nothing came out.  
  
  
Yasuo thought this was an invitation. Yi's eyes never left his own, the gentle breeze passed through them both.  
  
  
It wasn't long before Darius' battle cry woke them up from this trance.  
  
  
Yi had moved away first, being on the enemy's side and extended a hand to help Yasuo up. The swordsman took it, steadying his footing and nodding to Yi.  
  
  
"Come to the temple tonight" Yi said. Demanded, even. He looked desprate, worried. It made Yasuo think that the wuju master went out of his way to help him.  
  
  
Yi dissapeared into the jungle. As soon as the eye contact broke Yasuo missed the scent of early bloom in spring.  
  
  
His thoughts were disturbed by the yell of the brute running towards the river, chasing down Garen. Yasuo gladly stepped in to assist.  
  
  
...  
  
  
It wasn't long before Yasuo's lips were locked in place with Yi's. The wuju master's back hit the stone-cold temple wall, the room barely lit up with anything at all.  
  
  
Yasuo rushed. He felt hungry for something. The way Yi reacted put him on edge, his palms tugging at every inch of his robe while Yi's was grabbing the scarf Yasuo wore.  
  
  
The candles danced with the wind from the door, flinching at every brush.  
  
  
Yi did the same. He could feel how the robe was torn off of him, how Yasuo looked into his eyes desperately looking for contact. Yi touched his cheek and gave him a loving kiss before Yasuo's tongue invaded his mouth and took a small nibble on his lower lip before parting again.  
  
  
With no robe Yi was left exposed. The swordsman in front of him dropped his weapon, undoing the rope hastily which was tied around his tan hip line. The wuju master watched, quickly realizing Yasuo's not going to stop when asked.  
  
  
Their lips brushed again when Yasuo's pants became undone, tongue traveling down the wuju master's neck, possessively nibbling and leaving marks as Yi moaned in reply.  
  
  
It was quiet. Yi didn't want to make noise.  
  
  
Yasuo's arms wrapped around him, "Yi," He exhaled heavily, trying to calm his hunger, "I do not have much time"  
  
  
Yi knew what that ment, enjoying the warm embrace, "I know" He replied, "Stay the night"  
  
  
Yasuo grunted when Yi suddenly grasped his cock, tugging his undone pants down, "Yi-"  
  
  
"Focus on me" Yi purred, dropping to his knees and gently continued to move his hand, looking up to see Yasuo's flustered face.  
  
  
"I am" The swordsman said, "You don't have to-"  
  
  
"I want to" Yi's sharp tongue slid from the base of Yasuo's cock to his tip, tasting a bit of sweat mixed with pre-cum. Yi could endure the taste. He longed for Yasuo.  
  
  
The swordsman only watched those brown puppy eyes, hand slowly moved onto Yi's head and touched his silky black hair tied up in a tight ponytail. How real. Yasuo forgets how real this feels. Eyes focused on Yi's movements. He twitched every time Yi would wrap his tongue around, suck gently until Yasuo's hips shook. When they did, the wuju master took his length into his own mouth and the swordsman's voice escaped him.  
  
  
The silence was filled with gentle huffs. Yasuo couldn't bear to resist the view either — how Yi used his tongue and how many times their eyed met.  
  
  
Yasuo got impatient. His hand gently pulled Yi off, watching his expression change in an instant.  
  
  
Then there was a tug. Yi ended up on the bed, eyes fixated on Yasuo climbing on top of him and locking their lips together again.  
  
A hungry, full-mouth kiss and a hand moving downwards to bring Yi some pleasure as well.  
  
  
"Yasuo" Yi exhaled, feeling the swordsman's tongue slide over the hickeys he left earlier, moving onto Yi's chest, "Don't leave the temple" Yi said, a bit discouraged. Yasuo knew what he wanted.  
  
  
The swordsman's palm started working it's way up and down Yi's throbbing cock, watching the wuju master's cheeks redden ad he moaned into the cold air of the room.  
  
  
"I won't" Yasuo said, quietly, "I'll stay"  
  
  
Yi's arms wrapped around his neck, "No more. I'll finish soon if you continue" His breath fell softly against Yasuo's ear, making him release Yi's hard on and move a little lower.  
  
  
"A new scar?" Yi asked, noticing a recent cut on Yasuo's shoulder, a spot he would probably miss if not for Yasuo's way of sitting, "Who was this?"  
  
The swordsman glanced, as if he had forgotten.  
  
  
"It was a thug. Nothing I couldn't handle" Yasuo's fingers gently pushed up against Yi, making him twitch, "I was careless and his blade brushed up against me"  
  
  
Yi frowned, kissing the newly formed scar.  
  
  
His eyelashes were so long, Yasuo now noticed how the man's slender body jumped from one finger rubbing inside. It was incredible to see Yi like this.  
  
  
Yasuo's lips traveled down to Yi's neck again. The swordsman moved his finger, adding another one to stretch him out. Yi only tugged at his shoulders, impatient and moaning.  
  
  
The swordsman tugged his scarf off the floor, "Bite this" Yasuo said, caressing his cock, making Yi moan. The wuju master did as told, brown eyed staring back in heath.  
  
  
It smelled just like Yasuo. Smoke and a hint of beer. It must've soaked up a tavern. Nonetheless, Yi could still smell his sweat, feeling those fingers messing up his insides.  
  
  
The swordsman didn't want to be rough. But Yi's expression isn't fair. Palms grasped Yi's hips as soon as he pulled out his fingers, leaning onto the wuju master's chest, "Spread your legs" Yasuo demanded.  
  
  
Yi did as told, spreading them in full view of the swordsman. His scars drove him mad. How enticing it is to see such a strong and gifted swordsman like Yasuo.  
  
  
Next came something bigger. Yasuo's length started pushing inside, making Yi tense up in a second on how painful it was. All the swordsman did was exhaled, his breath escaping his lips as his length dug deeper into Yi's body.  
  
  
Yi's teeth clenched the scarf, feeling Yasuo's fingers slide up his cock.  
  
  
_How tight._  
  
  
Yi moaned through the scarf. The swordsman did too, starting to move along to a somewhat faster rhythm, making sure Yi's body is used to it.  
  
  
_More. More._  
  
  
Yasuo harshly tugged his hips up, thrusting in deeper as Yi's eyes widened to the suddenty of it. The wuju master grasped Yasuo's back, digging his nails into him as the swordsman moved without hesitation.  
  
  
It felt painful, yet the rubbing Yasuo did was ease that pain. The swordsman felt close to his climax, so did the wuju master.  
  
  
"Yasuo" Yi moaned, calling out his name, stirring Yasuo's hunger as he felt a forceful thrust and a faster pace, "Yasuo!" Yi called out his name again, eyes tearing up just a bit to such intensity. The swordsman groaned, bit Yi's neck as he tugged Yi on his lap.  
  
  
Yi's hips shook violently, feeling embarrassed having Yasuo watch him move. He did, moaning, bouncing slowly as Yasuo shoved his fingers down Yi's mouth, "No sound. They'll hear"  
  
  
Yi obliged, sucking his fingers, feeling Yasuo's hand grasp his ass. How good it felt to move on top of him, Yasuo enjoyed the view as much as Yi did.  
  
  
"Close," Yi moaned, "You're burning up"  
  
  
Yasuo smirked, "You're hotter" Their lips met again, "I'm close as well"  
  
  
With Yi moving faster the bed creaking loudly Yasuo came inside of him, letting out a harsh groan as his lip sunk into Yi's neck, making him move until Yi came himself while calling Yasuo's name.  
  
  
Yi's cum stained Yasuo's stomach and hand, making him pant heavily and hold Yasuo close.  
  
  
"Yi" Yasuo whispered, "You're beautiful"  
  
...  
  
Yasuo wasn't there when Yi woke up. Gone.  
  
His blue scarf sat on top of the bedpost, calmly moving in the wind as Yi reached for it.  
  
The scent stayed.  
  
_Wish he did too,_ Yi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've had a nice read! Leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like, I always appreaciate it.


End file.
